gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wyong Ming
|universe= |storyline= |first appearance= |final appearance= }}Wyong Ming is a character from the gundam fanfiction novel series Mobile Suit Gundam 00CE. He is a Gundam Meister of Celestial Being's shadow group Twilight's Dawn and is assigned the codename E003. Personality & Character Throughout the series, Wyong Ming plays a fatherly figure as well as strict teacher to his team members. He takes time listening to his teammates' (particularly E002) woes and giving them advice, on the battlefield, he is a fierce warrior and excellent strategist. Skills & abilities As an elite and well-trained soldier, Wyong Ming specializes in the use of firearms and MS piloting, His favourite tactics are high-speed hit-and-run. Background Military career Enlisted at the young age of 19, Wyong Ming was barely trained for a month when the 4th solar war erupted. During, this time, he held the rank of Private third class and was assigned to the 08th mobile suit force as a backup pilot. His fate changed one day when his team outpost was attacked and the only pilot available was injured by a stray shot. He jumped into the cockpit of the Fanton and destroyed two Anfs while losing only a left arm. this forced the remaining attackers to retreat and Wyong Ming was promoted to Sergeant and assigned to the Hui Lang (Grey wolves) squadron where he met his wife-to-be Ursula Shraporo. Marriage and Family Within a year, Wyong Ming had married Ursula who was 2 years older, the couple were a loving and were expecting a son. Ursula's death 12 years later, Ursula was chosen as a test pilot for an improved tieren and was killed in action when she tried to stop a group of terrorists attempting to target the orbital elvator. Grieving and with nothing but his determination and memories of Ursula, Wyong Ming raises their child to adulthood while continuing to serve in the military. Abandonment Wyong Feng later joined the HRL military under the influence of his father and joins in an unnamed operation led by the Hui Lang squadron in a South Asian rainforest. At the end of a 48-hour long battle against a series of highly-destructive unknown Mobile Armours, Wyong Ming's Tieren Custom is destroyed. Whilst looking for other survivors, he spots the Tieren Wyong Feng piloted. He forces the cockpit open and carries his badly injured child out of the cockpit. The desperate father waited until a black ops unit arrived killing off other survivors before he realised that they had been set up and carried his son into the forests. Discovering Veda and recruitment Distraught and feeling lost, Wyong Ming wanders aimlessly deep into the forest walking for days. He enters a strange cave where no bats reside and discovers a hidden Veda core terminal. Through the terminal, he learns the history of celestial being and their goals. Meanwhile, Veda itself was observing the man and decides to recruit him as a gundam meister, but as all 4 gundams had already been assigned pilots by that time, Wyong Ming was put on reserve. He accepts the offer, burying his deceased son within the cave before leaving.